


Middle Stall

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Cas/OMCs, Cockslut Castiel, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Gloryhole, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Spit Roasting, Teen Castiel, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, face fucking, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to lose his virginity and he goes to the busiest, most popular gloryhole in the entire city to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Stall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt.

His hands were shaking and his breathing was uneven as he slunk through the crowded bar back towards the city’s most popular gloryhole. Castiel could feel the plug he’d pushed in before leaving the house with each step he took and how his muscles clenched around it in anticipation.

He was losing his virginity tonight and he was losing it his own way.

There were moans coming from the back where the gloryhole was set up, a huge room with multiple stalls and from what he knew they were in constant use. He chose a middle stall, unoccupied and with a hole on each side.

With the door shut and locked he wasted little time pulling down his pants. Cool air hit his bare ass and his hole tightened on his plug when he started to work it out. Castiel gasped when it popped out but he moved quickly. A small bottle of lube, a few fingers making sure he was wet enough and Castiel moved into position.

His ass pressed up against the hole behind him and it doesn’t take but a few seconds before someone is shoving a thick cock into him. Just like that his virginity was gone. There wasn’t any hesitation, nothing slow or easy, from the guy now balls deep in his ass and pounding away with little ceremony.

The sudden thrust had hurt and ached causing him to gasp, body tightening up around the cock inside him, as his ass slowly got used to the intrusion. On the other side he could hear grunting and moaning, comments about how tight his hole was and how good it felt, as a cock pushed through the hole in front of him.

Castiel opened his mouth, groaning around the hard length, as the guy on the other side started to fuck his face. He choked a few times until he could figure out how to relax his throat but it didn’t seem to phase the guy as he kept snapping his hips forward.

There was a loud, drawn out groan behind him and the cock inside him stilled. His inner muscles fluttered around the softening cock as it eased back out. He could  _feel_  come trickling out of his hole, running down, as he struggled to keep his throat relaxed.

“ _Fuck._ ” The guy behind him breathed before Castiel heard him bang out of the stall and footsteps drifted away even as another set came towards him.

The guy in his mouth coming came as a surprise as Castiel choked and stuttered around it, come leaked out of the sides of his mouth. His tongue flicked out to the side once the guy had pulled out and left the stall.

He swiped at his mouth and had to catch himself on the wall in front of him when another guy slammed into him from behind. Like the last one the guy using his ass wasted little time in pounding into him in hard, greedy thrusts that rattled the wall.

Castiel kept his balance and shifted his legs, one hand reaching down to grip his own cock and jerk it as he moaned brokenly.

“That’s it,” the guy in the other stall spoke in a rough tone, “Moan like a slut for me.” The thrusts seemed to pick up power and Castiel jerked himself roughly, gasping and whimpering as his ass tightened down around the cock moving in and out of him.

Everything in him tightened up as he came with a choked off wail. His legs were shaking and it took everything to keep his position especially when someone else stepped into the other stall to feed him a new cock.

Castiel glanced at the dark skin, at the precome beading the tip, before he opened his mouth and swallowed it down without a word. Whoever was on the other side lazily fucked his mouth, sounds of appreciation loud and echoing in the room only to mix with the other guys using the gloryhole.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” The pace of the guy inside him stuttered and fell off into something wild and uncoordinated. His ass ached and after coming he felt twice as sensitive where each thrust, occasionally hitting his prostate, sent too much feeling through him.

The next ten guys who used his ass went by in a blur of pleasure and pain, a well fucked and used feeling becoming a near constant, as Castiel got better and better at keeping his throat relaxed for the guy’s fucking his mouth.

His hands remained on the wall, keeping his balance even as his legs got slightly shaky and his body wanted nothing more than to go limp as he was fucked.

A loud curse sounded from somewhere in the room but Castiel could only hear the wet, filthy sounds of the guy fucking his come filled ass. It was dirty and wrong and Castiel was enjoying every single moment.

By the fifteenth guy emptying a load into his ass he lost track of time and how many cocks he’d taken. His virginity was long gone and he was keeping himself in position through sheer willpower.

He breathed a sigh when the guy in his mouth pulled out after coming and the stall emptied. Castiel breathed slowly, eyes fluttering closed and lips parting in pleasure as the guy behind him nailed his prostate several thrusts in a row.

Pleasure had his gut clenching, his cheeks warming and his hole fluttered around the thick length. “Ohhh.” He groaned, his voice rough and pitched low. “Ohh oh fuck.”

“Yeah you like that? Like my dick plowing your gorgeous little ass?”

Castiel wondered how the guy would feel if he knew he was fucking a teenager but instead he shoved back, kept his feet braced and relished being fucked. “Had better.” He taunted lowly after a few seconds passed.

The reaction was exactly what he was hoping. Immediately the pace picked up until the guy’s cock was pistoning into him viciously. He gripped his own cock and teased the head. Everything in him tightened up and he came a few seconds before the guy buried balls deep in his ass.

“What a  _filthy little bitch_. Ass fucked full of come and waiting for more.” The cock slipped free and come lazily leaked back out of him as his hole clenched down on nothing.

He didn’t say a word, having gotten what he wanted, as the stall emptied and he had a few moments to relax. Castiel stretched, working out the stiffness in his muscles and ignoring the way come trailed down the backs of his thighs. But when the stalls filled once more he was back in position and ready to be filled.

Thirty minutes later he somehow managed to get his pants up and stumbled out of the stall with a slight limp. Castiel’s tongue flicked out to lick at his lips and his aching ass tightened around the plug he’d pushed back in.

Castiel knew he was a mess as he stumbled out of the gloryhole towards the bathroom to swipe come off his face. He stared at his swollen lips, flushed cheeks and ruffled appearance with satisfaction.

One of the men in the bathroom looked him over, lust clear in his eyes, as Castiel washed his hands. “A gorgeous little thing like you must be looking for a good time.” The guy was much older than him, rough around the edges, as he stepped close. “How about you spend some time tonight riding my dick?”

Castiel’s ass clenched down on his plug at the lewd words, the obvious lust and the way the man’s eyes roved over him. He thought about going home and he thought about getting to ride a cock for the first time.”

“Sounds fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 10/20/17: People have clearly enjoyed this fic...I'm a bit lost as to why basically no one has actually commented on it. Fanfic writers appreciate getting comments on their work in case you were wondering. I'm not the exception to that fact (in fact it is why I'm taking a hiatus from my SPN account). If you're embarrassed that you liked it you can always log off and comment anonymously...


End file.
